Kaisha
by CerberusKin
Summary: With Itachi and Naruto back at the village with their two year old daughter, what happens when Sasuke hear's about it? And how could a child bring together Itachi and Naruto after such a horrible act was committed? Bad summary, better story ItaNaru Yaoi
1. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, just Kaisha.

Chapter 1 Return

Sakura made her way to Naruto's apartment with some food her mom made. Knowing Itachi, the elder Uchiha would still be sleeping soundly having picked up Kaisha around one in the morning. He had arrived from a mission later than expected and Kaisha insisted on staying up to wait for him. Sakura felt kind of bad for them both. She did not have a child of her own but she could imagine the difficulty of raising on by ones self without the better half being there. Then again, Naruto raised Kaisha during his training with Jiraiya. At that time Itachi was with them so it was a lot easier but since Jiraiya insisted that Naruto finish the remainder of his training without distractions Itachi and Kaisha made their way to the village. That was a surprise and a shock within itself to hear that Naruto carried and gave birth to an Uchiha heir and was engaged to the eldest of the brother's. That was a tough week when all the truth behind the Uchiha clan's massacre was known and Sakura could not find it in herself to hate Itachi. Instead she offered to baby sit and take care of Kaisha when Itachi was away on missions or had to report to Lady Tsunade seeing as he was reinstated to his old position of head captain of the ANBU Black Ops. Kaisha was two now and she understands more than any two year old should, but considering her parents she guessed it was in her blood.

Sakura reached Naruto's apartment, well she should be thinking of it as Itachi and Naruto's, and rummaged through her pockets for the house key.

"Damn it, I can't believe I forgot the key! Ugh, I hope that Kaisha is at least awake." Sakura knocked on the door and heard small footsteps run up to it.

"HI!" Sakura could not help but laugh. Kaisha was still two years old, she was still far too cute.

"Kaisha, it's me Sakura. Can you open the door for me I forgot my key!" Sakura smiled as she heard the scrapping of a chair being pushed to the door and the soft clicks of the door locks being undone. She reached forward and opened the door only to have a flying black blur come at her and attach itself to her chest.

"ANTIE SA'URA!" Sakura looked down at the little ball of energy 'AH! SHE'S TOO ADORABLE!' Laughing, Sakura entered the apartment and moved the chair back to the small table Itachi got when he first returned to the village. Naruto barely furnished his apartment but thanks to Itachi it started to look and feel more like a home than a barren room.

"Where's your daddy Kaisha?" The little Uchiha had picked up her bowl of grapes that she, Sakura guessed, had been snacking before Sakura's arrival and popped a handful in her mouth before pointing to the sofa. Sakura walked over and looked over to see Itachi, splayed out and passed out on the sofa and still in his ANBU uniform. His mask sat on the side table.

"Daddy fergot to take off mask so I did but I can't reach blankie in the closet." Sakura smiled at Kaisha and looked the little girl over. She was a bit tall for a two year old but Sakura chalked that up to Itachi being a towering Uchiha. She remembered hearing Tsunade read over his medical information and it had stated at the age of thirteen Itachi was the same height as his father who was about 5'9" or 6'0". now Itachi towered about 6'2" or 6'3" maybe taller. Sakura wasn't there when Tsunade measured his height. Instead of having black eyes like her fathers, Kaisha had crystal clear blue eyes like her mother and her skin was a fine balance between Itachi's pale and Naruto's natural tan. Her hair was Itachi's jet black that matched the feather's of a raven but was softer than any down feather Sakura ever felt. Her hair was as straight as her father's and fell just a naturally down her back and ended at her waist. Her bangs were like Itachi's and to everyone's dismay held the Uchiha bloodline limit Sharingan. All in all she was a beautiful little girl that would grow to be an equally if not more beautiful ninja.

"It's ok Kaisha. Here let me get something else for you that doesn't just consist of grapes."

"Ok!"

Sakura set about making food for Kaisha. Every now and then she would glance over at the sofa where Itachi lay sleeping. She had never seen the older Uchiha so tired. No matter what, he was always up with Kaisha but this time he looked so exhausted. The mission must have took more out of him than Sakura initially thought and knowing Itachi he barely slept, if at all, probably more worried about Kaisha than the mission at hand. Sakura could not wait till Naruto got back from his training. Maybe then Itachi would get a full nights sleep without worrying about who was going to take care of Kaisha the next day or if he had to take her with him to ANBU headquarters which he had done on more than one occasion. Sakura put down a sandwich for Kaisha when she heard the door open and felt the familiar chakra signature. 'Naruto!' before Sakura could react Kaisha was at the door screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MOMMY!" the scream was enough to scare Itachi awake causing the Uchiha to fall off the sofa and scramble to his feet looking very tired and more than half asleep. Sakura wondered if the man even knew that he was awake.

"Oof, hahaha, hi Kaisha my baby girl have you been a good girl?" Kaisha had leapt at Naruto the same way she did with Sakura.

"Uh huh, but mommy I miss you lots" Kaisha's eyes began to water but Naruto was quick to wipe them before a single tear fell. Sakura marveled at Naruto's ability to care for such a young child with so much ease. She figured it was a mother instinct, something her mother often talked about. Naruto kissed the top of her head and put her down before turning his attention to his more than half asleep fiancé. Sakura watched as Naruto walked over to Itachi and kiss him softly before helping him lay back down. Once the Uchiha's head was down on the sofa cushion he fell right back to sleep.

"My poor love. Thank you for taking care of them while I was gone Sakura. I think I would have worried myself ragged if it were not for you."

"It's no problem Naruto. I was going to take Kaisha with me to go see Lady Tsunade about giving Itachi a few days off to get some rest." they both glanced at the sleeping man. He looked worse for wear and Sakura watched as Naruto pressed the back of his hand against Itachi's forehead. Getting a good look at the man, Sakura noticed he was a little more paler than usual, there were heavy bags under his eyes and even though Naruto seemed to not be very pleased with what he felt Sakura thought Itachi looked cold.

"He has a fever. A pretty high one. Sakura can you take Kaisha with you anyway and ask Lady Tsunade to give Itachi at least a week off and if she can come over and check him over? I think he might have gotten himself sick. Kaisha please go get dressed you're still in your pajamas." Sakura and Naruto laughed as they heard her little feet run down the hall.

"She can dress herself to an extent." Naruto glanced over at Sakura and smiled.

"I know. She's quite independent. I don't think Itachi was expecting her to be that way so young." Sakura giggled and looked at Naruto. Her friend had changed so much and had grown so much taller. He was a lot calmer than he used to be and carried himself with a little more grace than the last time she saw him.

"I think she gets it from her mother. I remember when Itachi first came to the village with Kaisha. My mom was talking about how difficult it would be for both you and Itachi when it came to Kaisha and your training. I never knew what she was talking about." Naruto glanced over at Sakura a second. She saw an emotion in his eyes that she could not quite place a name on before he turned his attention back at his sick fiancé.

"I know what she was talking about but it is something you will not understand no matter how much I explain it until you have a child of your own and experience what me and Itachi have experienced with her and together before she was conceived. But I will try. It is the separation that draws on our biggest fears. When it came to Kaisha and Itachi I had nightmares for weeks before I got his letter saying they had arrived at the village safely and that Kaisha had cried the entire way there because she was screaming for me. It broke my heart. And it broke Itachi's. Kaisha was not the only that needed me there." Naruto got up and walked into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for soup.

"What do you mean Naruto?" He paused in his preparations and stared off towards the couch before going back to work.

"He needed me just as much if not more than Kaisha did. She's a very strong girl Sakura. She is as stubborn as I am but has the heart of me and her father combined. She has her father's intellect and proficiency in everything she does. She has both mine and her father's strengths and it was her that brought me and Itachi together in the way we are now. So when it came time for them to leave to go to Konoha, Itachi was reluctant to go. You see, he was more afraid that he was not going to make it by himself without me. Kaisha is a handful if you do not keep her busy with anything, even her studies. I can think of anything for her to do without much difficulty but Itachi had a lot of difficulty thinking of anything for her to do while I was training and by the time I would get back he would be as he is now. Passed out on the couch and Kaisha would be eating a bowl of grapes or whatever fruit she could get her little hands on. No matter how much the villagers terrorized me when I was growing up, I never lost my sense of true self. Unfortunately, the Itachi from so long ago. The Itachi that was so good with children that some wondered if he was going to be a father at a young age, died with his family. He no longer exists. The real Itachi Uchiha is gone and was replaced with the shell of a ninja that once was. So when I had Kaisha, he was not sure at all if he would be a good father or not. But from what Lady Tsunade has told me through letters that he has come a long way from what he used to be." Sakura watched as Naruto stirred the soup. She listened the entire time. Finally understanding why Itachi reluctantly asked for assistance with Kaisha from the older females and her mom instead of her or Hinata or Ino who worked almost day in and day out at the hospital. He needed someone that knew from experience not someone who learned by just watching.

"He's been more than a good father and everyone has been really nice in offering to baby sit Kaisha while he went of missions but he made sure they were no longer than a day considering him being a father was more important than his position in ANBU." They both looked up at the sound of a groan. There was a loud thud that accompanied it, which meant Itachi had fallen off the couch. Another groan followed soon after. At that precise moment Kaisha came running out of her room wearing a black dress with little red roses decorating the dress from the waist down, a red ribbon wrapped around her waist and was tied in a bow at the back, and the top of the dress has ornate red lace all over. It was an old dress Itachi had saved from before the massacre. It was one of his mothers dresses she wore when she was little.

"DADDY!"

"Kaisha wait! Daddy is…"

"Oof!"

"Never mind." Naruto sighed heavily as he walked over after putting the soup on low heat and saw Kaisha sitting on Itachi's back pulling gently on his hair. He had cut it short a little after she was born. Kaisha liked pulling on long hair., but since then Itachi always kept it short. "Itachi, love, are you alright?"

"Mm?" Itachi looked over his shoulder to see Naruto staring down at him. In no less than a second Kaisha found herself sitting neatly on the couch cushion and Itachi had Naruto in hug. "I missed you." Sakura could not believe it. In the year that she had known Itachi the elder Uchiha never acted in such a way. Though she did notice Naruto tense slightly before relaxing and the look in Itachi's eyes that told of pain he might have caused Naruto and regretted more than anyone other than Naruto will ever know. Then it occurred to her. How Kaisha was conceived. Her heart stopped. The realization that Itachi might have raped Naruto hit her like a ton of bricks and as she watched her best friend relax fully in Itachi's embrace and even kiss him and fully grasping that yes he was home and yes Itachi was there waiting. She could not understand it. How could something that should have torn Naruto and Itachi apart cause them to be together like this? Then she remembered: _"She has both mine and her father's strengths and it was her that brought me and Itachi together in the way we are now" _

Kaisha. It was Kaisha that changed everything. The realization that Naruto was pregnant and the events that followed after brought them closer together instead of apart. It was Kaisha, long before she was out of Naruto's stomach, that stopped whatever was taking place and changed both her parents. Sakura watched both Itachi and Naruto for a bit. She did not understand now she knew that much but she did understand what was in front of her. Sakura caught Kaisha at the corner of her eye, peeking over the back of the couch smiling. There was a look in her as if to say she knew. She knew what had happened and she knew how she came to be but accepted it because Itachi and Naruto were together. Sakura began to feel very out of place before Itachi pulled away from Naruto far enough to sneeze.

"I think I should be heading off to get Lady Tsunade. I'll be right back, come on Kaisha let's go see grandma Tsunade." Kaisha hopped off the couch and ran up to her taking Sakura's hand in her smaller one. Naruto looked at Sakura for a minute before smiling.

"Thank you Sakura, I'll save you some soup for when you get back." Sakura smiled as she glanced at Itachi. He still looked tired and very much sick.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll you guys in a few minutes!" With that she left with Kaisha. Leaving Naruto with Itachi and not knowing if the day was going to be a good one of bad one. There was one thing for certain that she was going to do and that was to ask Naruto when he was away from Itachi about how exactly him and Itachi came to be together.


	2. Flashback Rape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just Kaisha.

A/N: This is the second chap to Kaisha that everyone has been asking me about. It just took me a bit to figure out how I'm gonna go about the flashback sequence and I decided to do it in a series of chapters. For the chapters that would have a long flashback that might last the whole if not into the next chapter or more will have the word 'Flashback' before the chapter title. I'm also not very good at writing rape scenes so forgive me if it seems a little short, off, and rushed. Read and enjoy.

Chapter II Flashback Rape

When Tsunade had arrived at Naruto and Itachi's apartment she did not expect the Uchiha to be that badly sick. He was running a really high fever and he had switched from sneezing to coughing hard and wheezing. He was beginning to get congested and his nose was getting stuffed up and runny at the same time. His body did not portray anything while it was resting but when he was awake that was a different story. She knew she should have checked him over when he came knocking on her door at one in the morning but he insisted on going to Sakura's to get Kaisha and Tsunade was far too tired at the time to argue with him. Now seeing him like this, she regretted not arguing with the elder Uchiha.

"Sakura, Naruto" She turned to her student and the boy she had come to love as a little brother and more like a son. "I need you two to run down to the hospital and pick up some medication for Itachi. He has caught mild symptoms of the flu. You can leave Kaisha here, she'll be fine since he got her vaccinated not too long ago. I just wish he was that careful with himself."

"Of course Lady Tsunade!" Sakura turned to grab some paper and something to write with so Tsunade could write down what they needed and signed off on it.

"Thank you granny Tsunade for looking him over for me." Tsunade turned to yell at Naruto but could not find it in herself to do so when she saw him. All cheerfulness had faded from his eyes and a worried expression had replaced all happiness.

"Don't worry Naruto. He'll be fine. Like you said, he just needs at least a weeks rest and he'll be fine." Naruto looked over at her.

"Yes, I know but...Itachi has a history of having poor health, even as a child." Tsunade nodded looking back over at Itachi. He was resting peacefully now after she cleared some of the congestion up from his chest and only lowered his fever just a fraction. She knew he had always been sick, even at a young age.

"I know. Just don't worry though Naruto. He is a little more stronger health wise than he was when he was younger." Naruto smiled though it was a sad worried one but it was a smile none the less.

"Ok Lady Tsunade we'll be back with the medication in a few."

"Thank you again granny Tsunade, you can help yourself to some soup if you like" with that Naruto and Sakura left, leaving Kaisha and a sick Itachi in the care of Tsunade.

QWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQW

Once they were far enough from the apartment Sakura could not wait to ask Naruto. She just had to know what happened between her best friend and Sasuke's older brother that brought all this about.

"Naruto..."

"You want to know what happened between me and Itachi before I was pregnant with Kaisha, during, and after right?" Sakura stared at Naruto shocked. She did not think he would have known so quick what she was going to ask. "Don't worry, I was planning on telling you anyway"

"You...you d-don't have to tell me if you don't want to Naruto." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I do. It is the least I can do for someone that has helped take care of my future husband and our little daughter. Let's take the long way shall we?" They turned down a street leading into the market place which was still preparing for a busy day though it was only eight in the morning. "Now to begin..."

_Flashback_

_Naruto had joined Jiraiya for special training for a three year period. At the moment though the perverted old man was out with girls doing god knows what. Naruto didn't care. It was late afternoon and he was intent on mastering his Rasengan further. Earlier in the day he had a conversation with kyuubi about a weird feeling he had been getting the past couple of days and the insatiable heat he was feeling. It turned out the demon fox's heat cycle affect Naruto as well and Naruto was of age, by what kyuubi said, to be affected by it. Naruto did not mind and asked appropriate questions every now and then. Like why some men kept staring at him from time to time. Kyuubi answered with that since it was Naruto's first heat cycle, he was undergoing changes physical wise that would attract him a mate. For example he was getting more and more beautiful from a human perspective and the way he carried himself was starting to become more graceful. He also explained that since Naruto was more submissive than dominant, kyuubi was able to give Naruto a gift he could never imagine and it started to take affect during the first heat cycle as well. The ability to bear child. Naruto had actually been very happy about that. Now he was restless from being in heat and he needed to burn off the access energy. So he trained. Though he did not feel a familiar. unwelcomed presence he just trained. _

_Itachi had been watching him train all day and had noted the differences in the jinchuuriki the past couple of days. The blonde had become more beautiful, even though Itachi had doubted it was possible before he believed it now, and he noticed certain features were beginning to stand out. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes glowed brighter and were more clearer than before and were more capable of capturing any person looking into them. His skin looked like it was glowing and his hair was brighter than before and a little longer. His cheekbones were a little more pronounced and his lips were fuller and plumper than he remembered. His body slimmed slightly like a foxes and curved very sensually and beautifully like a foxes. The whisker scars on his face became a little more bolder but not too much. He walked with a grace and elegance that came to foxes naturally but came to Naruto for being the kyuubi holder. By him going through those changes meant he was experiencing heat for the first time and for some reason the thought made Itachi harden. He shook his head roughly at the thoughts coursing through his mind. He would not violate the blonde's body with consent and seeing as he made SUCH a good impression on Naruto from their first meeting Itachi knew there was no chance for him to be with Naruto. He looked at Naruto one last time before disappearing back into the village he had followed Naruto and Jiraiya to. Itachi felt immensely depressed and for once, in a very long time, he wanted to drink that depression away for one night._

_A few hours had passed and the sun had fully fell behind the horizon casting everything in darkness except for the glowing lights of the village. It was some festival going on and Naruto knew why they had stopped there but could careless. He was done with training for a day and decided to go into town for the festival and enjoy the rest of the night. Unfortunately fate had dealt a different hand. Naruto walked around and played games and his fill of fun. He even met someone that caught his interest and was currently playing hard to get from. They had ran all over the village chasing each other since Naruto promised the man a kiss if he could catch him. So far the man was losing and Naruto was having far too much fun. He was having so much fun that he failed to realize that when he ran down a particularly abandoned alleyway that he did not notice a certain elder Uchiha who was very much drunk and who had been following him around in such a state. Naruto still did not notice. He sensed the man he was playing hide and go seek with getting closer but before the man could find Naruto, Itachi had placed his hand over Naruto's mouth and dragged him into a darker part of the alleyway. The man looked around before running off, deciding to look else where while Naruto fought Itachi's hold on him. The Uchiha leaned down, his lips brushing against Naruto's ear._

"_You know Naruto, I had always had my eyes on you. Even when you were younger." Naruto tried to pull away as he smelled the heavy scent of alcohol on the Uchiha. This was not going to end well and Naruto was terrified. He felt kyuubi clawing at his cage, roaring and growling to get out and kill Itachi before he could defile Naruto. The Uchiha, it seemed, had noticed the inner turmoil or had sensed it. With his hand still over Naruto's mouth he jerked the blonde's head. Naruto drew a quick breath from his nose at what he saw. Itachi stared at him, clearly drunk, with his sharingan activated but the look in his eyes was enough to even silence kyuubi and chill Naruto to his very soul. "You are not going to get away from me. You are mine. Always had been and always will be. Before my accursed family decided to intervene you were promised to me by the third Hokage as long as I was strong enough to protect you. I'm going to claim what is rightfully mine." Naruto began to sob when Itachi leaned further down and kissed him at the base of his neck. "Let us go someplace more...suitable shall we?" Naruto saw nothing but black raven feathers. Then the next second they were in a rather plainly decorated room. The one window in the room a rather large to let sufficient light from the festival down below to filter in but the glass was thick enough to mute out the sounds outside and in. _

_Itachi spun Naruto around to fully face him and when he removed his hand Naruto did not have the time to scream. Itachi had covered Naruto's mouth again but not with his hand but with his own mouth. Naruto gasped which allowed the Uchiha to dive his tongue into Naruto's mouth and taste the blonde jinchuuriki. Itachi moaned at the taste, Naruto began to cry. Tears started to stream down his face as Itachi left his lips and began to kiss down Naruto's face and neck. When he reached the young ninja's jacket collar he unzipped it and nearly ripped it off Naruto and tossing it aside somewhere in the room before working on pulling off Naruto's shirt. At that point Naruto began to sob and Itachi had picked him up from where he stood and placed him on the made up bed. _

"_Sh my love, don't cry. Please don't cry. My wish is not to hurt you but to make you mine and for you to know just how much I love you" Naruto felt his head reel. He just heard right? Itachi just told him how much he loved him, but..._

"_If you...you l-love m-me so...so m-much, then...then w-why are y-you d-doing this?" Naruto was shaking with fear and sobs when he dared to look up at the man on top of him. The sharingan was gone but Naruto could see lust in Itachi's raven black eyes. For a small second he saw a flash of something else, but Naruto saw it disappear before he could see it enough to name it. _

"_Because, I told you before. You belong to me. And I will make sure of that."_

_Without notice Itachi yanked down Naruto's pants and underwear in the same instant. He heard Naruto cry out in surprise before he saw Itachi looming over him naked as well. Naruto began to shake and decided to try and escape but Itachi had already grabbed Naruto by the wrists and held them above his head in one hand and grasped one of Naruto's legs with the other and held it to his waist. When Itachi had done that Naruto felt the head of Itachi's penis pressed against his entrance he tried his best to arch way from it but to no avail. Itachi pulled him closer by the one leg he held and Naruto began to cry harder as he felt Itachi begin to enter._

"_Please! Stop! Itachi please stop! It hurts!" but Itachi did not stop. He continued to push in until he was seated fully inside Naruto. To not even say the least Itachi felt like he had just gone to heaven. Naruto felt amazing around him. Tight, hot, and twitching with the occasional desperation to get away which just made him clench around Itachi dick in a way that made the Uchiha thrust slowly into the blonde. "No! Itachi please...please stop...just stop..." Naruto gave up pleading with the drunken Uchiha. He was in pain and all he could do is lay there and cry and sob as Itachi began to full on thrust into Naruto with an abandon and causing just more pain than anything else. Until he hit Naruto's prostate. When he hit it with a particularly hard thrust, causing Naruto to gasp. He felt the heat he had been feeling the past couple of days come back in full force and for once during the encounter Naruto arched into Itachi's thrusts, which allowed the Uchiha to thrust deeper into the blonde with each thrust. Still sobbing and crying till his throat was soar Naruto cried out and came. Itachi followed soon after, spilling his seed deep inside Naruto and ultimately loosing his balance and consciousness and falling next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto lay there on his back. His eyes began to dull over and exhaustion began to take over him. He began to shiver but not because he was cold. But because he felt humiliated. He had been violated and defiled. The sad thing about the whole situation other than being raped by his best friend's older brother, was that Naruto remembered the third signing him away to the elder Uchiha. When Itachi would take him, it would be consent enough for the council to bring him back into the village a reveal the truth. After everything was said and done with Naruto would be ultimately forced to marry Itachi and be his wife forever. So it did not matter if he told anyone he was raped, they would just look at him and tell him to suck it up and perform his duty as a 'wife' without further complaint. _

_Naruto glanced up at the unconscious Uchiha. All those years ago Naruto felt as though he was in love with this man. But now after all that has happened, Naruto was no longer sure. At the moment though, his vision began to blur and fade to black and Naruto welcomed the coming darkness._

_RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW_

_Itachi cringed as he felt a minor headache pound in his head. He was not one for hangovers but this seemed a little different. Reaching out next to him he hit something soft and somewhat warm and cold. He slowly opened his eyes to see who the heel he slept with the night before. What greeted him was something he was not expecting. Staring back at him with dull, lifeless blue eyes was Naruto. Itachi jumped and fell off the bed in shock. _

"_Is something wrong Itachi-aiko?" Itachi stood up and stared at Naruto. The other ninja had not called him that since his departure all those years ago._

"_What did we...no...what have I done?" some of the memories from the night came slowly back to him and he painfully realized what he had done. He raped his angel. Itachi felt his heart break as he stared into lifeless blue eyes._

"_It is my duty as your future wife, remember? Now you can go back to konoha and I...i will be nothing but your...humble wife..." Naruto whispered the last part as tears streamed down his face. Itachi could see and feel the hurt he had cause Naruto and fell to his knees. _

"_This is not what I wanted . This was not supposed to happen...not like this...forgive my love...i have done nothing but hurt you. If it gives you any comfort...I will release you from becoming my wife...and I will pay for what I had done to you...forgive...forgive me my dear angel...my intention was not to harm you..." Itachi remained on the floor crying. He felt his heart begin to shatter at the thought that he ruined his only escape from the world he grew up in in one night._

"_You claimed me like you wanted. You made me yours. You should be happy. Maybe..."_

"_No!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. In all the years he had known Itachi, the elder Uchiha had never raised his voice. "I raped you Naruto. I fucking RAPED you and you lay there like it was nothing. I took away everything from you and destroyed the beautiful angel I love so damn much. I just destroyed everything I fought and still fight day and night for..." at that point Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to Itachi. He felt tears begin to slip down his cheeks as he watched the Uchiha before him break apart. _

"_We can make this work." Itachi looked up at Naruto. His eyes black and full of sadness and self loathing as tears fell down his cheeks and onto the floor._

"_How? After what I've done? I'm not going to force you..."_

"_I might be pregnant." Itachi stopped talking and stared wide eyed at Naruto._

"_Pardon?" Naruto chuckled a little before finally laughing fully. A true smile graced his face and lips as it echoed through Itachi's mind as he memorized the sound and locked it away in his heart._

"_I have been in heat. I know you know. But the thing is, kyuubi has given me a gift. One that started from day one of mt heat cycle. I am able to bear child. If the man's seed is strong enough I will be pregnant with his child. Knowing you, you're seed will probably be more than strong enough." Itachi stared wide eyed and open mouthed at Naruto._

"_Why are you taking this so well? After what I have done to you. Why are you so happy?" Naruto moved to the floor on his knees in front of Itachi, he leaned forward and kissed the Uchiha softly on the lips before pulling away slightly._

"_Because, after you reminded me of the marriage contract. I remembered how much I wanted to marry you back then. Then I realized I still wanted to. If I am truly pregnant, then let it be a test to see if we can make it." With that Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him in for a longer deeper kiss. One that Naruto felt held all the love the elder heir had for him. Itachi held Naruto in his arms, enjoying the feeling of having the young shinobi in his arms after everything he had done to him. _

"_After what I have done, how can you think this way? I defiled my angel. Took you innocence without consent and caused you more than just physical pain..." Itachi's hold tightened. The headache he had was vaguely being taken notice by him._

"_I am trying to make the best of the situation. What is done is done. Now we move forward." Naruto was able to pull himself away and smile up at Itachi. He could see the regret, terror, pain in those onyx eyes. _

"_I...forgive me...I'm so sorry my love..."_

"_Oh Itachi..." Naruto kissed him lightly again and pulled the Uchiha down to hold him. "Come on. Let's clean up and talk about this a little more when we're not naked." The statement earned Naruto a half sob half chuckle from Itachi and when he pulled away from Naruto's embrace, a small smile was present on his lips. Naruto smiled back. "That's better" Naruto attempted to get up but felt his legs give out from under him. Itachi caught him and picked him up. Placing him back on the bed._

"_Allow me to get a rag." Naruto nodded and waited as Itachi rummaged through the bathroom that was connected to the room. Naruto lay back down as he waited, reflecting on the night before and this morning. He was still slightly skittish from being sexually assaulted but the warning kyuubi gave when they both saw the state Itachi was going into when he realized what he had done. Naruto had to be the stronger, emotionally stable one at the moment. Naruto was too lost in thought to notice Itachi enter back into the room. He did not notice Itachi slowly cleaning him up. Itachi was being gentle and every now and then a tear would slide down one cheek as he continued to clean up the mixture of blood and semen. Itachi swore to himself that this would be the last time he would cause Naruto this much pain. Now, his next step was to find out if Naruto is actually going to be with child. That thought scared Itachi the most._


	3. Flashback 6 month mark

Chapter 3 _Flash Back 6 month mark_

Tsunade had left as soon as Sakura and Naruto returned with the medicine and had told Naruto dosage and when to bring Itachi in to the hospital for a check up after two days of taking the medication. Naruto closed the main bedroom door where Itachi lay sleeping with a passed out Kaisha sprawled out next to him for her nap, still wearing her dress. Going to the kitchen, Naruto began to clean up as Sakura began to portion out the soup for herself and Naruto for when they got done in the kitchen. Once it had been cleaned and any extra soup was stowed away in the fridge, Naruto and Sakura sat at the little table in the kitchen.

"You know Sakura, he is not so terrible and heartless as people make him out to be. Even back then. Before the murders he was such a loving and kind soul, despite how hard his father tried to break him from it. He very rarely, if at all, cared for himself but cared so much for those he loved so dearly with his heart. You have to understand. Though I was the victim, I had to play the role of strong support as he began to fall apart. Sakura it was as if I had to be on twenty-four hour suicide watch with him. It got to the point where I literally chained him to myself to keep him from leaving after he overdosed at one point in time." Sakura took a bite of her soup and swallowed. She never realized things had been that bad. She knew Itachi struggled without Naruto but she never realized just how much. Without Naruto, Itachi was lost and even though he had Kaisha to care for he would no not what to do without the strong support that was Naruto. It explained why he took so many missions. It was to keep him from losing that control he once had on his life before everything happened. It wasn't the lack of having that control that scared him, it was that fact that he was the cause of shattering something he held so very close and deep in his heart that, in Sakura's opinion, was made of crystal glass. Though strong, one wrong move in shaping it would shatter it forever. Luckily for Itachi, Naruto was far stronger than that.

"So what happened after you two cleaned up?" Naruto hummed happily as if remembering something quite pleasant.

"Though the act itself was unpleasant and horrifying, what happened after brought laughter back to us..."

_Flashback_

_Itachi sat next to Naruto on the bed. Staring at him with sorrow in his eyes. Naruto had been sitting next to him talking about what kyuubi had told him about the process of him bearing and birthing a child and the risks of the seal possibly breaking and Naruto potentially dying. Something Naruto knew Itachi really did not want to hear but he had to tell him now than later. _

"_Can you stop looking at me like that? It is not like I am going to drop dead in the next five seconds. Or is it that you do not like the idea of a child?" Naruto had looked up at him and for once since he woke up that morning next to the blonde, Itachi saw fear, sadness, and heartbreak in his eyes. _

"_It is not that I protest the idea that you may be pregnant. In all honesty you bearing the next prodigy of the Uchiha clan makes me quite happy. Then problem is, I am not who I used to be..."_

"_Yeah I know that." Naruto flinched, that came out completely wrong and didn't even sound right. "I'm sorry that did not come out right"_

"_No...it's fine..." Naruto sighed. Itachi had just withdrew further into himself._

"_Itachi...Itachi listen, I know you are not the same person you used to be. Do not think I did not notice the way you changed after you joined ANBU Black Ops. It was not them that changed you it was the pressure your family continuously on you about being so close to the Hokage and the council and the village itself. They always detested you having such a wonderful heart." Naruto had snuggled closer. To be honest he was getting a little cold. He was also hoping that Itachi would take the hint and relax just a tiny bit and wrap Naruto in his arms._

"_I see." Itachi pulled Naruto a little more closer, slowly getting used to the blonde laying by him. He would have to. Once word reached the village of what he had done they would both be forced to marry. Something he did not wish Naruto to go through knowing how free spirited the blonde is._

"_If you are worrying about me being miserable married to you, you are sadly mistaken. Though the current situation is something that can not be over looked, I was given the choice to decline years ago but I refused to. Back then I loved you and you loved me and I know that has not changed since then and it will not change now. You claimed what belongs to you..."_

"_Don't" The abrupt interruption caught Naruto a little off guard. It was the fact he was interrupted, it was the fact that the tone of Itachi's voice sounded extremely displeased with what ever he had said._

"_Itachi?" the Uchiha glanced down at Naruto and the look in his eyes was enough to break Naruto's heart. He looked in absolute emotional pain and turmoil. For once, Naruto cursed his ability to have diarrhea of the mouth. The man next to him was slowly crumbling to pieces before his eyes._

"_Don't ever say that again. Not ever. You are not a piece of property. You are not a slave or an object to be sold or traded or signed away. Don't ever say something like that again. I'll break what they created and you won't have to be reminded of the nightmare I put you through.." Naruto stared at Itachi. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he could hear kyuubi in the back of his mind. Desperately trying to keep Naruto calm until he went completely quiet. Then without warning Naruto heard in his mind a particular roar that sounded happy instead of furious. _

"_**Kit! His seed took! Tell the damned Uchiha he's a father and get this over with!"** Naruto smiled. Kyuubi was never one to be subtle and nice about things. He rather be blunt and to the point and a little rude._

"_For what reason do you smile, Naruto?" Naruto glanced over at Itachi and smiled even wider._

"_Are you sure you want to do that? Are you are you want to leave the child I now carry without a father?" Itachi sat straight up and fully turned to look at Naruto._

"_I do not believe I hear you right."_

"_I do believe you have Itachi. From what kyuubi just told me, I now carry the next heir to the Uchiha bloodline. That's if you will still have me." Naruto didn't register it at first but after a few seconds he realized Itachi was kissing him. Smiling into kiss Naruto kissed beck, feeling Itachi begin to push him back onto the bed. Itachi broke the kiss pulling away to look in Naruto eyes._

"_Allow me to do it right this time." Naruto's smile widened as he nodded his head._

"_Of course." _

_Temp End of Flashback_

"So you gave him permission to correct what he had done wrong in the first place. But why?"

"Why? It was because at that moment we both realized that we could not escape from what we were destined to become to each other. I believe at that moment when kyuubi confirmed that I was carrying, we both in our own way decided to build something good."

_Flashback Again :)_

_6 months later_

_Naruto had stopped training hard at his four month mark. He started medium level training till his current sixth month mark. Now, he moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast for his husband. It was a wonder how he was able to slip out of bed without Itachi waking up but the Uchiha was exhausted from his latest Akatsuki mission and Naruto had to learn a few healing jutsu from Sakura and lady Tsunade in case Itachi came home wounded. It had been six months since they had been married and their current living space was an Uchiha safe house. It housed numerous rooms for all of Akatsuki and even Jiraiya who insisted on staying with them in case Naruto needed additional help when Itachi was not home. During the six month period of his pregnancy Naruto found out a lot about the Uchiha family. He even met Madara who was over hundred years old but looked no older than Itachi's age. The man was friendly and his manner of speaking and manners in general made Naruto realized where Itachi learned it from. _

_Naruto learned the reason for Madara leaving konoha in the first place all those years ago even though the first Hokage never gave up on trying to bring him back. The problem was that the family had refused to change their warring ways to become peaceful. Madara expressed that after the death of his little brother he wanted nothing to do with war and when the clan realized that he was quickly being shown just how much he was not being welcomed in the clan and he left. His departure sparked the fight between him and the first Hokage and when he failed to keep Madara in the village the relationship between the Uchiha clan and the village was fractured and the clan took great pleasure in continuing to fracture it more. After his lesson on Uchiha history Naruto had to bring up the one question he knew both Itachi and Madara had been dodging._

"_Now what are we going to do with Sasuke?" that question silenced both the elder Uchiha and Itachi and both had no answer for him. He figured it was a bridge they would cross when they came to it but at the moment it was best if he just enjoy being married and pregnant. Both of which he was enjoying thoroughly. Naruto placed a plate full of egg, pancake, bacon and sausage, fried potatoes and toast. Naruto smiled. Though it was a lot of food, he knew that within fifteen minutes or less Itachi would devour the entire meal. What made Naruto smile even more was his husbands love for sweets. He would drench anything on his plate with pancake syrup but by the end of the meal there would not be a drop left on his plate. Before Naruto could start fixing himself a plate he heard the shuffling of feet coming from the hall. He knew that the smell of food would eventually wake up Itachi._

"_Good morning love. Since you didn't eat any dinner last night and just went straight to bed, I'm pretty sure you're hungry." Naruto felt Itachi wrap his arms around his waist and the older man rest his head on his left shoulder._

"_Yes I am. Though I would have preferred to have gotten a different kind of breakfast when I woke up but I believe that can wait till after." Naruto laughed as Itachi turned him around and kissed him. _

"_Go on, sit down and start eating. I know you're starving." Itachi smiled and kissed Naruto again before taking a seat at the small table that was in the kitchen. "You were too tired last night to tell me how the mission went." _

"_We failed." Naruto stopped moving. There was an infinite amount of things Naruto knew about his husband and one of them being that Itachi NEVER failed a mission. After setting up his own plate Naruto took a seat next to Itachi instead of across. _

"_What happened?" Naruto watched and ate like usual but kept a more intent ear. Something had to have gone wrong. He watched as Itachi devoured his pancakes and bacon. He paused to get a glass of orange juice._

"_Sasuke." Naruto felt his heart stop. Sasuke. If he was there that meant that Itachi was unable to focus at the task at hand and had to defend himself against his little brother._

"_What did he do?" Naruto knew his voice gave away what he was feeling and he knew it. Itachi sat back down and instead of returning to eating his breakfast, he lightly grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted his head towards him. _

"_Nothing I could not take care of. But Lady Tsunade is furious." Naruto leaned forward and kissed Itachi lightly before pulling away and resuming breakfast._

"_He cost you and the others the mission."_

"_Yes he did. He also heard from word of mouth of our marriage." Naruto got up and and took his plate and Itachi's and placed them in the sink._

"_I take it he did not like what he heard."_

"_He can't make sense of it and he tried his hardest to get me to tell him where you were being hidden so he could talk to you but I refused." Itachi pushed out from the table far enough to allow Naruto to sit on his lap. When his blonde wife did so he wrapped his arms around Naruto to keep him from falling off and to just hold the his little kitsune closer._

"_Let us not worry about that now. Here, give me your hands." Itachi allowed Naruto to grab his hands and guide them onto his stomach. Itachi's heart stopped. It has been six months and not once had he felt the baby move till now. He felt their baby girl move and he heard Naruto laugh.._

"_Heh, she's moving. What are you laughing about?"_

"_She's stretching. Honey, I think she has her hands under yours now. Do you feel her pushing back on your hands?" Naruto watched as Itachi's eyes widened slightly and smiled._

"_Yes...yes I do." Itachi smiled. Something Naruto took great pride in cherishing._

"_Just three more months my love."_

"_Three more months I do not believe I can be patient for to pass." Naruto laughed and kissed Itachi. _


	4. Scraped knees and Uncle Sasuke

A/N: I do not own naruto or any of its characters. Just Kaisha. Sorry for the short chapter but when I wrote it, it did not seem like it needed anything else. R&R

Chapter IV

Sasuke often escaped to the waterfall to meditate. Orochimaru and Kabuto very rarely bothered him here. He had been sent to obtain information from a small village a few days ago and had ran into Itachi. Sasuke had already completed his mission, finding out his blonde best friend had given birth to an heir to the clan. All his rage and jealousy was let out upon seeing his older brother. Naruto was supposed to be his not Itachi's. Sasuke could careless about the agreement the village had obtained with his family. That did not matter. In Sasuke's eyes, Itachi forfeited that agreement upon leaving the village. Naruto was supposed to be handed down to him, though Sasuke could not think of his best friend in that way. When faced with Sasuke's accusation and demands for the truth, Itachi not once denied that he and Naruto had a child. As far as her name was concerned he would not say and refused to give it. Kabuto and Orochimaru had intervened at that point. Trying their hardest to capture Itachi, which ended in failure. Itachi escaped and Sasuke was frustrated and pissed off. He still was. From what he gathered about both Naruto and Itachi, they has returned to konoha. Itachi had returned before Naruto who was finishing up his training. Sasuke needed to meditate to clear his mind as to how he was going to slip into the village without being noticed. He striped down to only have his pants on as he slipped his shoes off. He got into position within the waterfall and closed his eyes.

QWQWQWQWQW

Kaisha could not be any happier. Her daddy was feeling a whole lot better. He was feeling better to the point where he suggested to her mommy to take her out to the little playground by the academy to play, just to get her out of the house. She was more than ecstatic when she heard her momma say yes to the idea. Now here they were at the playground and Itachi was pushing her on the swing set. Her laughter was non-stop making both her parents smile at her pure happiness. She squeaked when she felt Itachi wrap his arms around her from behind and lift her effortlessly off the swing when she had swung back for another push. She laughed harder as he tickled her, her feet kicking in the air until he placed her back on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the worn dirt floor she took off running. Calling back to her father as he chased after her. Naruto sat next to Sakura on one of the benches near the playground and laughed. Loving the sight of Itachi and Kaisha running around.

Unknown to them, successfully hiding in a tree, not far from the playground was Sasuke. He watched as Itachi caught Kaisha and started another attack of tickling which resulted in Kaisha shrieking in surprise before bursting out into laughter again that Sasuke thought the girl was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. He saw Naruto and Sakura not far away laughing at the scene before them. Sasuke heard Kaisha cheer and turned his attention back to his older brother and his...niece. Itachi had her held above his head, her arms spread out and her legs together and straight like she was flying. He smiled a little before shaking his head and resuming his gloomy appearance. He looked the little girl over. She had flowing raven black hair like his brothers but her eyes were like her mothers, the clearest sapphire blue. Her skin a mixture of Naruto's tan and Itachi's pale white. Her cheerfulness and tendency to make anyone smile obviously came from Naruto. In her eyes Sasuke could tell that she was smart for a toddler. He could see she understood and knew things that even a kid graduating from the academy had yet to comprehend. He had to admit, she was cute. And contagious. From just watching her he had already gotten very attached and when she ran from Itachi, probably to start another chasing round, she tripped and fell. He saw both her knees connect to the ground and he saw blood staining the dirt before he saw the large scrape wounds on both knees. He had his sharingan activated so he saw the bone of her knees. It took all of Sasuke's self control to not jump from his hiding place to her side. He watched as Itachi picked her up and walk towards where Naruto was. She cried hard and Sasuke could not blame her. It looked like it hurt pretty bad. Naruto met them halfway, a small first aid kit in his hands. Sasuke watched as Naruto cleaned her knees as she shrieked in pain and cried even harder. Itachi was trying his best to calm her down but Sasuke knew, and he knew Itachi knew as well, that the alcohol wipes hurt like hell on something like that.

Sasuke felt his heart wrench as she screamed more as Naruto got closer to the worse part of it and he had not even moved on to the other knee yet. At that moment he felt like someone was staring at him. All he did was turn his head towards Itachi and their eyes locked. The elder tensed slightly but relaxed immediately as Kaisha screamed louder, but their eyes did not leave each other. Sasuke knew he could see him gritting his teeth and trying his hardest not to jump from where he hid. Itachi broke away from their staring contest to glance down at Kaisha who was all but sobbing into his chest before looking back up at Sasuke. He jerked his head in a gesture for Sasuke to come over. Sasuke hesitated but when Kaisha started shrieking anew all hesitation flew out the window. He was out of the tree and by Itachi's side before anyone else could blink. Naruto and Sakura gasped but Sasuke payed them no mind. He had come alone and had no intention of going back to Orochimaru. That decision was made from when he was watching Kaisha play and laugh. He had gotten very attached. His sack was strapped over one shoulder and Sasuke slipped it off. Rummaging through it for something he picked up on his way back to the village. Naruto resumed cleaning her knees when he noticed Kaisha was preoccupied with watching Sasuke. Sasuke gave a small quiet cheer to himself when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a bear. It was soft, plush, nice chestnut brown fur, and had a beautiful purple ribbon tied around its neck. In it's arms, which were sewn together, it held a small sewn together grey cat with a smaller version of the bears purple ribbon but within the bow the cat had was a small bell. Sasuke closed up his travel sack, looking up to see Naruto and Sakura mending his little nieces knees.

They healed her to where the bone did not show anymore they bandaged up her knees letting her body do the rest of the healing, the skin had to form by itself over the rest of the wounds. When they were done Sasuke handed her the bear he had bought. She looked at it then looked at Sasuke who had walked a little closer. Without a word she took the bear and hugged it close. Still sniffing and hiccing before lunging out of Itachi's arms to throw her little arms around Sasuke's neck, one hand clutching the bear tightly and the other clutching onto his shirt.

"Thank you." Was the small quiet reply he got as she buried her head in his chest. Her wrapped his arms around her taking her fully from Itachi and holding her close.

"You're welcome" was his reply, at that point Sasuke realized, she already had him wrapped around her little finger. Kaisha pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes but Sasuke could see the tear stains.

"Who you be?" Sasuke smiled, she was still a child. A sudden realization hit him and he realized why things had been kept so secret even from him. Orochimaru. If the bastard got hold of her...Sasuke closed his eyes and kept himself from shaking his head. Instead he forced the images out of his mind before looking back into curious blue eyes.

"He would be your Uncle Sasuke." The sudden loud cheer was something none of them but Kaisha was expecting. Though being held by Sasuke did not stop her from knocking his balance off, causing him to be unable to catch himself before he fell due to the surprise. Though he did feel her version of a bear hug, it felt like a stuffed toy was hugging him.

"I really wish you stop that Kaisha, it's not very nice to knock people down. I understand you are happy but try to express it in a less...harmful manner." Sasuke glanced up at Naruto who was staring back him. His blue eyes apologized a thousand times over for Kaisha half tackling him to the ground.

"It's fine Naruto. At least we know that she's going to be a very strong ninja. Teaching her how to take down will not be hard at all." It was as if Sasuke had flipped the switch that set Naruto off.

"UGH! What _**AM**_ I going to do with you two! What is it with you Uchiha and thinking that bad habit is a good thing!" Sasuke raised his head slightly off the ground and looked at Itachi mouthing 'You said it too?' and getting a mouth 'Yeah. Same reaction but different rant.' Sasuke chuckled. He was glad something's did not change.


End file.
